The Change of Hearts
by Roses23
Summary: AU - What happened if Bones and Booth slept together during the first case they worked on? How would this affect their relationship? Will they be able to hide it from the others? Follows the Season 1 story-arch!
1. Prologue

**The Change of Hearts**

**A/N **_**This is my first outing into the Bones fandom. I loved the 100**__**th**__** episode and I always wondered what if Bones and Booth had slept together the first time they met. What implications would this have on them as characters and the outcome of the show? This is my interpretation of what if? As always I do not own Bones or any of the characters but I do intend to dabble with them! Anyway, onwards and upwards with the story :) I hope you enjoy it! I would love to hear your feedback and any little ideas/storylines you would like me to include. Love, K x**_

Prologue

"Hey, if we don't work together anymore we can have sex," Bones whispered provocatively as she leant forward and placed her hand on Booth's arm. The suggestion hung momentarily as determined if they could succumb to their sexual desires without regret.

"I'll call a cab," Booth hastily replied before Brennan grabbed her jacket and they both hurriedly made for the door.

The pounding rainfall momentarily halted their pursuit of attracting a cab. The sound of the traffic reverberated in the background; the driver's of the vehicles honked their horns impatiently whilst others rattled past. Booth grabbed Brennan's arm before she could take her first step out of the porch into the path of the ceaselessly falling rain from the dark sky and indicate for the cab to stop.

"Hold on, listen hold that cab" shouted Booth as he turned to face Brennan. "Listen, I have something to confess."

"Is it the fact you are a direct descendent of John Willis Booth?" Brennan questioned as she closely examined his face. "I already know that!"

"Wait... wait a second how do you know that?" Booth halted, shocked at how she could possibly know something so intimate about his descendents.

"From your bone structure," she remarked, smiling at him like it was the most obvious answer to the question he had just asked.

"Just keep that under your hat for the now."

"Ok," laughed Brennan.

"What I wanted to confess was- see I have a gambling problem," admitted Booth before adding "But I'm dealing with it."

"Why did you feel you had to tell me?" asked Brennan searching his eyes for an answer.

"I dunno," Booth replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "I just feel like this is going somewhere."

"Why did you feel this is going somewhere?" Brennan as she stepped closer to Booth. She could feel his warm breath upon her face and the intensity of his stare bearing down on her. The space between them was decreasing and she felt her body flood with warmth and desire.

"I just feel like I am going to kiss you," Booth replied.

The words stumbled out of his mouth as their mouths crashed down on each other's. He wasn't quite sure who was responsible for the distance which no longer existed. All he knew was the sensation of her body brushing up against his, the warmth of her body tantalizing him, the ache that was developing throughout his body. It was overwhelming the ever-growing need to be kissed, their tongues battling for control, the urgency of it.

The cab driver honked impatiently which resulted in them breaking apart. It was over much too quickly leaving Booth breathless. The taste of Brennan still lingered on his lips leaving him craving more.

"Wow!" remarked Booth.

"We are so not spending the night together!" stated Brennan, her fingers still clutching onto the material of shirt.

"Course we are!" declared Booth. "Why?"

"Tequila." It was a simple and straight forward answer yet conveyed every emotion that was surging through Brennan's head. She hurried over to the taxi before opening the door and getting in.

"Hold the cab!" yelled Booth as he ran to the taxi, hoping to persuade Brennan to reconsider. "Are you afraid that if I look at you in the morning I would have regrets?"

"That would never happen," laughed Brennan confidentially. The water had soaked through Booth's clothes; he could feel the wet material that stuck to his skin. He opened the door of the taxi.

"If we had sex I wouldn't regret it, so if I don't regret you and you were the one that suggested it then I think we have a win, win situation," concluded Booth as he leant into the taxi, his breath heavy and his eyes pleading with Brennan's.

"So win, win you say," breathed Brennan as she leant forward, her lips brushed his, before she retreated and tried to resist, yet all she could think about was the closeness of their body's moments earlier. She shuffled over in the cab allowing space for Booth who clambered into the back of the taxi alongside her.

xoxo

Booth woke to the sun on his face, he rolled over and his palm pressed down against the rapidly cooling sheets, he frowned before he opened his eyes groaning at the brightness of the sunlight. Her pillow was still warm and the bed still smelt of roses. He smiled as he rolled onto his back and listened to the shower running. He listened to the water falling before hitting her naked body. The shower was then turned off and he listened to the door opening before he heard her padding around in the bathroom, he smiled to himself. Last night was amazing and he had no regrets. As he attempted to sit up his head began to pound and he realised the full extent of the amount of drink he had consumed the previous evening. He sighed to himself, before rubbing his head attempting to relieve it of some of the pain.

She appeared from the bathroom door wrapped in only a towel, she grinned as she surveyed his naked body. He grinned at her before sitting up in the bed so he could see her better. Brennan made her way across the room and crawled back into the bed, leaned against the pillow leaving their faces inches apart.

"So how are you feeling this morning," whispered Brennan as she allowed her lips to lightly touch the corner of his mouth, before she allowed him to pull her down and kiss him.

"Amazing," smirked Booth. "But I think we are slightly hung-over."

"It is due to the fact that our liver breaks ethanol down with the aid of enzymes produced by liver cells. These chemical reactions do many things including impairing the liver's ability to supply glucose to tissues, in particular to the brain. Glucose is responsible for the brain's energy and the lack thereof results in fatigue, weakness, moodiness and decreased attention," Brennan informed him. "Due to last night's consummation of alcohol, there is scientific evidence to suggest that we will be subject to these symptoms in the twenty-four hours after last night."

"Woah, no squint talk," promulgated Booth.

"You know we can't do this again," sighed Brennan as Booth wrapped his arm around her body tightly.

"Why not?" demanded Booth, before running his arm in a comforting motion up and down her abdomen.

"You work for the FBI and I work for the Jeffersonian Institute. We both lead busy work lives and although a sexual appetite is highly desirable, we don't have time for a full committed relationship," Brennan expanded. "I am sexually satisfied tonight and would like to thank you, but we cannot do this again."

"I shall get you to change your mind," replied Booth confidently

"Your rather confident about that," smirked Brennan. "What makes you think you shall see me again?"

"Fate," grinned Booth.

"That's just ludicrous," Brennan laughed before she got off the bed and picked up the clothes that were scattered around room. She found her blouse hanging on the edge of the bed and her shoes had been thrown aside in the urgency of their love making. Once she was fully dressed, she chastely kissed him on the lips one last time before exiting his apartment.

xoxo

Brennan went home and got changed before heading to the Jeffersonian Institute and was now armed with a pair of sunglasses. She caught sight of Angela perched on a desk and Hodgins crouched nearby. She wanted to avoid conversation as not only was she late but she was also only beginning to fully appreciate the amount of alcohol she had consumed the previous evening.

" Hey. We have to tell you something," informed Angela excitedly.

"Zack told me how bad you felt about boiling all the particulates out of the skull..." Hodgins expanded.

"I need some coffee," interrupted Brennan.

"This is coffee," Zack informed Brennan before he handed her a mug of steaming coffee.

"Oh, thank you," Brennan replied as she before she took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Despite the boiling, I was able to get microscopic samples from the bones," stated Hodgins before he turned to Angela. "Hey, have I mentioned how excited I am to be working with you?

"Yes, yeah. You've mentioned it," smirked Angela.

"Dr. Hodgins found microscopic fragments of steel and traces of lubricating oil," enlightened Zack.

"Zack and I compared manufacturer's specs for the Judges trunk to the victims gaping head wound," Angela added proudly.

"One of them matched," Zack told Brennan.

"We got fired," Brennan informed the others. They all seemed so involved in the case, she felt slightly guilty as the whole situation had been her fault.

"A '56 Bel Air," informed Hodgins.

"What?" Brennan said in disbelief at the new evidence which had come to light.

"What?"replied Angela and Hodgins in disbelief.

Brennan slid her sun glasses off her head before she turned around to look at the others.

"We got fired?" replied Angela in shock. "What- is this because you slept with Booth?"

"What? I didn't sleep with Booth. Why -why did you say that?" Brennan could feel all the blood rushing to her cheeks. She was confused at how Angela had come to that conclusion so quickly. Was it really the obvious?

"Tequila vapours!" declared Hodgins.

"What is happening?" asked Zack in confusion.

"I got us fired because I punched a judge in the schnoz," explained Brennan to Zack.

"Now, I'm never going to make it to Paris," Angela pouted.

"Angela, I can offer you steady employment reconstructing ancient remains and tombs and digs," Brennan offered to the disgruntled artist.

"Really?" smiled Angela.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Paris with an artist," Hodgkins imparted.

"Zack, take all of the evidence to Booth at the FBI and we all can go back to our normal jobs," sighed Brennan. She just wanted to get on with her life, normality. She put her glasses back on and headed for her office to escape from her fellow employees before they questioned the nature on her and Booth's relationship again.

xoxo

"You're back, baby. Haha! You're re-hired," informed Booth excitedly as he charged into the room as Brennan was closely examining the skull of a deceased person.

"But I've moved on," objected Brennan. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to walk into this place like he owned it and nothing had changed between them.

"What is that, uh, a monkey?" asked Booth

"No, this is Ardipithecus Ramidus Kadabba. The earliest known..," replied Brennan before she was interrupted by Booth.

"Okay, abracadabra can wait," Booth said impatiently provoking Brennan in the process where he looked over to see Brennan failing to hide anger bubbling beneath her interior. "We have a warrant for the judge's car so let's go. What's the matter? Get your coat. Chop- chop!"

xoxo

Booth and Brennan arrived at the scene which was bustling with FBI technicians who had surrounded the cars searching for the evidence that had killed Gemma. Booth went over to talk to an FBI agent to discuss the current situation. He glanced over at Brennan who was standing with her hands on her hips surveying the scene before her. Booth walked over to her.

"Is something wrong?" Booth asked with concern.

"I find I'm annoyed with you," Brennan disclosed.

"Why? Because I fired you and hired you back? It's the Federal Government," replied Booth in disbelief.

"No, because you got me drunk to fire me and then have sex with me," explained Brennan as she looked up to make contact. She was hurt the only reason they had sex was because they were drunk. She felt used but it was very good sex.

"Whoa, no. I got myself drunk so I could fire you and you decided to have sex with me, which I accepted gracefully," smirked Booth as he held the prolonged intensity of her stare. "So are you regretting that decision?"

"No, I'm not. It was a very good decision and I stand by it," replied Brennan uneasily.

"What's going on, Bones?" Booth questioned sensing she was not telling him the underlying truth to the problem.

"Do not call me Bones!" Brennan riled. A FBI technician interrupted them in the mist of their argument.

"The cars have been cleaned, sanded and repainted. The rug is new," informed the technician.

"So, nothing," sighed Booth.

"Nothing," repeated the technician.

"What? That's it?" cried Brennan in disbelief.

"Well, we don't have anything," Booth commented.

"Well, my people should look at it," Brennan forcefully suggested.

"Why?" asked Booth in exasperation.

"Because we're smarter than you!" Brennan remarked.

"Beg your pardon?" The FBI agent could not quite believe what he was hearing.

"Oh, please. Do you really think the best and brightest go into law enforcement? No, the best and brightest go to the Jeffersonian," exasperated Brennan.

"Oh, really? Because you know the one I met couldn't pick his nose without instruction," smirked Booth.

"The locking mechanism should be removed," Brennan informed the technician.

"Okay, excuse me. You know what? You really need to learn how to speak to human beings," Booth jibed.

"I speak six languages - two of which you've never even heard of," Brennan retorted in anguish.

"You know what? You're a cold fish!"

"You're a superstitious moron."

"Get a soul."

"Get a brain."

"Agent Booth?" the FBI agent interrupted their argument once more.

"What?" Booth and Brennan replied in unison.

"I'm Agent Booth," Booth told Brennan before turning to the technician. "What?" The FBI technician held up a piece of something in his palm. Brennan picked the object out of his hand to examine it closer.

"What is that?" asked Booth looking at the object Brennan was holding.

"I have no idea," the technician confessed.

"It's a stapes. In humans, it's a bone from the inner ear," Brennan informed them.

"Gemma Arringtons?" Booth questioned hoping that this would be the essential finding that broke the case.

"I have no way of knowing that without doing some tests - anyone who took high school science should know that," remarked Brennan.

"Well, anyone with a high school education would figure, hey, who else is it gonna be," retorted Booth.

Brennan turned to face the FBI technician. "Send this to the Jeffersonian, we'll check it for DNA."

Brennan then stormed off, her hair flying from side to side, the anger wafting of her in bounds. Leaving Booth standing by himself clenching his fists in frustration.

xoxo

Brennan and Booth began talking to Gemma's mother. Brennan was still angry; she couldn't believe how ignorant and frustrating Booth was. He hadn't listened to her concerns about the fact that they may not have enough evidence to convict the Judge. She had solved the case after all. They began to argue in front of the mother, she tried to restrain herself but the emotions from the past twenty-four hours were finally released. Booth stood up and forcefully grabbed a hold of Brennan's arm, dragging her out of the conference room.

"Let go of me!" Brennan cried in pain.

"I will if you would jus-" Before she realised what she was doing she felt her hand slap Booth across the face. A burning sensation rapidly spread across his face, he pulled his hand up against his face to protect it from subsequent slaps.

"Oh! What the hell?" yelled Booth in shock.

"You are a bully. You - you grab my arm, just like the judge. You use your gun and your badge to intimidate people," yelled Brennan in outburst.

"Really? You use your brain to make people around you feel stupid," criticised Booth

"Well, you are a stupid man. I hate you."

"Oh, you hate me. What, are you 10 years old? I'm not your dad!"

"I will never work with you again"

Brennan turned around before storming away, grabbing her jacket before she made a hasty exit.

"Who asked you to?" Booth called after her rubbing his cheek in a soothing motion.

xoxo

Brennan sat on the bench outside the FBI headquarters she could not quite belief she had just slapped Booth during the argument they had just had. Maybe she had overreacted but he shouldn't have grabbed her arm in the manner that he did.

She picked up her jacket before heading back into the FBI headquarters. She needed to apologise to Booth she could not just leave their relationship at this. She entered the lift that took her to the floor where Booth's desk was situated. She was nervous, he was going to hate her she had slapped him after all. The lift dinged and the doors opened. She took a deep breath and began to walk over to him.

She saw him sitting at his computer typing up the notes from the case. His cheek was inflamed and still remained scarlet red.

"You should put some ice on that," Brennan spoke softly. Booth turned around in his chair to face her.

"It'll be fine," replied Booth as he smiled at Brennan.

"Listen, I'm- "

"You don't have to say anything. I deserved it," Booth interrupted before Brennan had time to finish. "I shouldn't have grabbed you the way I did or spoken to you like that

"But I shouldn't have slapped you," rebutted Brennan. "And I suppose I need to learn some things about people skills too."

"Do you wanna get some food, then go back to mine?" suggested Booth.

"I think that would be acceptable," grinned Brennan.


	2. Pilot

_**A/N - Thank you to all my readers especially to those who have reviewed, alerted and favourited it. Your feedback inspires me to write! This chapter will establish Booth and Bones relationship and how it would fit into the canon. Feel free to criticise my writing or characterisation or tell me what you enjoyed about the story. I appreciate all comments as it helps me become a better writer. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Love, K x**_

Chapter One – Pilot

The Homeland Security agent was standing across from her at the table in the airport holding room, in a deliberate attempt to piss her off. "So? You've worked for the FBI? Which I'd maybe believe if you had an ID that did more than allowed you access to the cafeteria."

Walking along the concourse, she had seen the agent, some alpha male with a badge and a gun out of the corner of her eye. Maybe she had overreacted to the situation but why would Homeland Security follow her in the first place? She had told Angela to go back to the lab as she didn't know how long she was going to be held. Brennan was frustrated, and all she wanted to do was go home, shower, shave her legs and get changed into something more comfortable for her reunion with Booth. She had missed him – more then she wanted to admit.

They had both had a busy year. She had been engaged in setting up the newly founded Anthropology unit with Dr Goodman, who was coming down hard on the whole team. She had also written and published her first book. Booth had been working hard on keeping his life on track. He worked for Deputy Director Cullen now, hence, he was constantly trying to prove himself. In his personal life he had to work at keeping his relationship with Rebecca amicable so he could maintain access to Parker, and he regularly attended Gambler's Anonymous meetings. He and Brennan would hook up for some fun and stress relief when their schedules would allow it. They had agreed that the two months in Guatemala was an exciting career prospect for her and Booth had flown out for a week to see her. Although Brennan would never admit this to Angela, there had been a lot of tequila and titillation involved. Despite this, Booth was not ready to enter a fully committed relationship until his gambling habits were under control, and Brennan was not ready to enter one, period. They were both satisfied with this agreement. This was until Booth had learned that they would be working together. He knew their relationship was going to change for better or worse.

Booth entered the holding room, stopping at the door. He leaned against the doorframe, his breath caught when he saw her sitting in the chair, as beautiful as ever, but he could tell she was furious. He continued to watch her, hoping she might not have seen him. He was not quite ready for her wrath, which he was undoubtedly going be on the receiving end of.

"You were illegally transporting human remains, Ma'am, and you assaulted a Homeland Security agent," the agent reminded Brennan.

"Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends, but next time you should identify yourself before attacking me," stated Brennan before she turned to Booth. "What are you doing here?"

"FBI. Special Agent Seeley Booth, Major Crime Investigation, D.C. Bones identifies bodies for us," Booth told the other agent, whipping out his badge and flashing it at him.

"Don't call me Bones," Brennan replied agitated. How many times did she have to have to remind him? "And I do more than identify."

"She also writes books," added Booth as he slid the book he had in his hand across the table to the Homeland Security agent. "So if you could just hand her over into my custody? That would be great."

"Fine. She's all yours," said the agent after he picked up the book and noted Brennan's name on the front cover.

"Great. Let's grab your skull and let's vamoose," instructed Booth as he turned to look at Brennan.

"What? That's it? She's all yours? Why did you stop me?" cried Brennan as she leapt to her feet. She was getting let off just like that? It didn't make any sense.

"Why does it matter?" questioned Booth. "You're free to go. Let's just grab your bags, click, click, clang, clang…"

"You set me up!" Brennan accused Booth her eyes glaring before she turned to the Homeland Security agent. "You got a hold for questioning request from the FBI didn't you?

She saw the agent make eye contact with Booth, and looked at him incredulously. Booth shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact with her. He knew he had been busted.

"I love this book," grinned the other agent before he handed it back to Brennan. Brennan snatched the book from the agent, and grabbed the skull. She stalked past Booth who was holding the remainder of her possessions. She turned and saw that he was still stood glued to the spot.

"Come on," urged Brennan.

xoxo

Brennan stalked back to the car before getting in and slamming the door behind her. They had argued all the way to the car park. After being informed of the order for them to work together on a new case, she had at least got him to agree to allow her full participation. She sat simmering in the passenger seat, arms crossed, brows furrowed, refusing to make eye contact with Booth. She didn't understand why he was angry with her. He was the one that had the FBI make a holding request so she would have to be detained at the airport. He was the one that wanted to work with her to solve the murder of a decomposed corpse was found that morning at Arlington National Cemetery down. He was the one that seemed to think that because he had the badge and gun that he was the authority figure and somehow better than her.

"Come on, you have to least speak to me," pleaded Booth after five minutes of an awkward silence. He looked over at her to find her staring out of the window before he turned his gaze back to the road.

"You'll find I don't have to do anything," snapped Brennan.

"Fine we'll just sit in silence," surrendered Booth with a resigned sigh.

"Fine," repeated Brennan. A few moments passed before Booth opened his mouth and shut it again.

"We are going to be working together," remarked Booth finally. "We need some sort of communication."

"Right," muttered Brennan.

"What is so wrong with working with me anyway?" inquired Booth as he momentarily took his eyes off the road to look at her questioningly.

"You get all alpha male when we work on a case. I find you condescending, controlling, disagreeable, easily agitated, and you don't look at the evidence objectively..." Brennan explained getting more and more wound up as she spoke.

"Hold on. I am the one that has to come with the theories, the motive. You can't rely on simply _'looking at the evidence objectively'_ otherwise no crime would ever get solved," stated Booth. "How about you stick to your objective theories and I will stick to what has always worked for me in the past?"

"Fine," snapped Brennan.

xoxo

Booth had just finished with Cullen before he headed to the Jeffersonian, only to be informed that Brennan had gone home. He made his way over to her place and knocked on her door. Brennan answered yawning in the process.

"Listen about earlier..." Booth implored.

"Let's not talk about it," interrupted Brennan as she held a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Please tell me you have not been working all night," groaned Booth as he looked around to find the apartment immersed in brightness.

"I haven't been working all night," Brennan answered. She failed to suppress the grin that now spread across her face. "I was jet lagged. There was no point attempting to sleep when I could have done something productive. I reconstructed a skull which had been broken into many small pieces, although several of the fragmented pieces were missing."

"You could have kept me up," grinned Booth as he leant down and brushed his lips against hers once and then again. She parted them slightly and he traced his tongue across her bottom lip. He pulled backed his breath hitched before he continued. "So... I spoke to Cullen"

"And..."

"You can come into the field," Booth laughed at Brennan's eagerness.

"Thank you," Brennan smiled as smiled before she turned to him and whispered suggestively. "Now that you are here, we could make more effective use of our time and have sex." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet before leading him to her bedroom.

xoxo

Brennan and Booth walked done a grassy hill filled with headstones to a large pond. She glanced over at him. Things were going to have change between them. Working together was new territory. Both of them were used to being figures of authority in their own work environments. Cullen had read Booth the riot act and Goodman told her that her participation was non-negotiable. They had no option but to try and work together in a civilised manner. If they were going to be working together they would also have to be more careful, no slip ups. Angela had already suspected that she had slept with Booth.

"Agent Booth, you remember my assistant Zach Addy?" Brennan asked Booth. She had forgotten how good he looked in his suit. She caught herself staring. It wouldn't be acceptable having these inappropriate responses at a crime scene.

"Oh yeah…" Booth nodded.

"How was Guatemala?" Zach questioned Brennan. "Dig up lots of massacred victims? Learn a thing or two about machete strikes?"

"Zach, I need water samples and temperature readings from the pond," Brennan instructed Zach, ignoring his questions. Zach was not be the most discrete individual, but he was intelligent and he was good at what he did.

"Right away, Dr. Brennan," responded Zach.

"He's got no sense of discretion that kid," commented Booth. "Typical Squint…"

"I don't know what that means," said Brennan confused.

"When cops get stuck, we bring in people like you," explained Booth. "You know? Squints. You know, you squint at things."

"Oh, you mean people with very high IQ's and basic reasoning skills," replied Brennan finally understanding what he meant.

"Yeah," answered Booth looking chastised.

Brennan and Booth were on a boat in the middle of the pond, the underwater camera was submerged and fed the image to a video screen on the boat. Brennan and Booth examined it closely.

"What exactly am I supposed to be '_squinting'_ at?" Brennan inquired.

"Oh you know, it's like pornography, you'll know it when you see it," answered Booth.

She looked at the screen which showed a skeleton under the water, wrapped in something that closely resembled chicken wire.

"Yeah okay," surrendered Brennan. "This is a crime scene."

xoxo

Brennan and Booth went to visit Cleo Louise Eller's parents. Brennan was not a people person. However, she did recognise the need to be a subtle and the need to emotionally empathise with them, but she believed they needed to know the truth no matter how disturbing and unpleasant it was.

"Those people deserved the truth," Brennan told Booth as she faced him afterwards, eyes wild.

"Their daughter was murdered. They deserve the kindness of a lie," Booth responded.

He knew about her family circumstances, living with that hanging over her head must be hard for her. He had read her file; both parents had disappeared and were never found. Living without the truth, he couldn't figure out if living with the truth was better than not. Living in hope surely that was the kind option. Brennan seemed to think knowing was better than not knowing. He could see why she avoided the subject of families, or promptly changed the topic if it was mentioned; her defensive mechanism springing into action. He had tried to get the case reopened but Cullen had refused, there was no new evidence to provide cause for reopening the case.

"There'll be an inquest report," Brennan informed Booth.

"Which they won't read because they don't want to, especially because toward the end, Cleo and her parents weren't even speaking," explained Booth.

"They told you that?" answered Brennan in surprise.

"You know, getting information out of live people is a lot different than getting information out of a pile of bones, you have to offer up something of yourself first," Booth advised her.

It frustrated him how she was seldom open with him. It was as if she didn't trust him with the truth, but he suspected she was hardly ever open with herself. Brennan compartmentalised; she didn't allow herself to feel. If they were going to be working together they would have to be more open with each other - tell each other how they felt and take into account the others feelings. The dynamic of their relationship would change as a consequence. It would no longer be their cycle of built up sexual tension, resulting in release through steamy sex, conveniently avoiding personal conversations.

It would be a challenge to them as individuals, becoming more open with each other. She would have to disclose a part of herself, open herself to him not all at once, but over time.

"What exactly did you do in the military?" Brennan queried. "You never told me."

"See? See what you did right there Bones?" Booth pointed out. "You asked a personal question without offering anything personal in return and since I'm not a skeleton, you get zilch. Sorry."

xoxo

Brennan sat in her office gazing into space, running over the events of the day. Was she really as closed off to the world as everyone was saying? She hated psychology. In her opinion it was a soft science. What if she was only good with bones and not with people? Dead people she understood. There was evidence to suggest what type of person they were. Whereas Booth and Cleo's parents you were expected to have the ability to understand instantaneously what they were thinking? She was going to have to learn what obviously came naturally to others.

Twice in one day she had been offered the same advice by two different people, the people who knew her best. She needed to be more open, offer up something of herself that people didn't know about her. Tell Booth more about how she felt about her own feelings, or maybe she needed to go _'glug, glug, woo hoo-ing'_ with Angela occasionally.

xoxo

Booth entered the firing range and was not surprised when he found Brennan there squeezing off a few rounds. He watched as she aimed at the target, her eyes filled with concentration. This was her way of coping with everything, complete focus. She knew how precious life was; she saw the evidence of that every life comes to an end.

"Do you mind?" Booth asked referring to the gun.

"Be my guest," offered Brennan.

"Thank you," smiled Booth and he picked up the gun and purposely made a lousy shot.

"Were you any good at being a sniper?" Brennan chuckled.

"A sniper gets to know a little something about killers," explained Booth. "Senator Bethlehem? He's no killer."

"Oh, and Oliver Laurier is?" Brennan replied sarcastically.

"The way I read Laurier, he's unhinged. That makes him dangerous," admitted Booth as he backed Brennan against the fencing of the firing booth. Her breath hot upon his check. Her smell was intoxicating, her lips were so tempting. The sexual tension between them was ever increasing since their earlier argument; he was surprised that no one else had noticed.

"That'd be your gut telling you that, correct?" Brennan laughed as she silently challenged him to make a move.

"You know, homicides, they're not solved by scientists. They're solved by guys like me asking a thousand questions a thousand times, catching people telling lies every time. You're great at what you do, Bones, but you don't solve murders, cops do," Booth remarked as he edged closer feeling her exhalations getting heavier against his face.

"Cleo Eller was killed on a cement floor sprinkled with diatomaceous earth. Traces of her blood will still be in that cement. One of us is wrong, maybe both of us. But if Bethlehem wasn't a Senator, you'd be right there in his basement looking for that killing floor. You're afraid of him. Your hypothesis is that squints don't solve murders and cops do, prove it. Be a cop," challenged Brennan taking advantage of the closeness of his body brushing against her own.

She grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him towards her. Her eyes glittered dangerously before her lips slammed on to his. She kissed him hungrily, moaning heavily as his tongue attacked her own, battling for dominance, reflecting their struggles as partners. His hand slid around her head to cup the back of her neck. She had never been so reluctant to pull away, breathing heavily through swollen lips.

"I will see you at mine later," whispered Brennan suggestively, trying to restore her normal breathing pattern. Booth nodded in agreement, rooted to the spot. That one little sentence heightened his arousal a dozen notches. He took all his restraint not to take her here at the shooting range, there and then. He desperately needed a cold shower.

She smirked as she turned around to leave him, patting him gently on the shoulder.


	3. The Man in the SUV

_**A/N – Thank you everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourited and read my story. It means a lot that people have taken the time to review it. I loved writing this chapter and have hopefully managed to incorporate successfully a comedic undertone to it. I love Angela's character particularly in Season one with her attempts to set Bones up on dates and to help her have some sort of social life. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and also any ideas for future plotlines for particular episodes. I plan to follow the Season One storyline. Well, here is the next chapter! Love, K x**_

Chapter Two – The Man in the S.U.V

Angela knew she shouldn't be spying on them but she found herself doing so anyway. She looked through the full length glass windows to find Brennan sitting at her computer and Booth pacing the office tossing an object that she could not make out in his hand. She had never seen them alone together before where no one was invading their privacy.

"Angela, what are you doing?" Hodgins enquired.

"Sssh," she signalled, placing her fingers on her lips.

"What are we looking at?" Hodgins asked before he positioned himself so he could see Booth and Brennan in her office. Both were deep in conversation and seemed oblivious to Angela and him.

"Brennan and Booth," smirked Angela. "Come on, you must have thought about the two of them, together, with all this unresolved sexual tension they've got going."

"It will never happen," chucked Hodgins. "They're both too stubborn."

"Just watch," instructed Angela.

She turned to look back through the window. Brennan was indicating to something on the screen of her computer which resulted in Booth abandoning the tossing of the object in his hand, and striding over to examine it. He placed a hand on the back of her chair and one hand beside the keyboard, as he leaned over to examine it closer. Angela could clearly see how close their bodies were, brushing against each other. Brennan turned to face him whilst Booth remained leaning over. Neither pulled away, they were too close to be just friends. Eyes fixated on each others, she could see the emotion oozing from them and sense the sexual tension. Booth lowered his head before he whispered something in her ear.

"I knew it," shrieked Angela. A wide grin spread across her face, she could barely contain her excitement.

"Know what, exactly?" asked Zach as he walked towards them.

"Angela has a theory," explained Hodgins. "That Brennan and Booth are together."

"Together?" Zach answered confused.

"Together, as in together!" Angela replied in exasperation. "Sleeping together, boom chicka wow wow, hot sex...

"Ooh together," responded Zach, the realisation hitting him.

"Finally getting it," muttered Hodgins.

"Do you have any substantial evidence to back your theory?" Zach inquired.

"Body language," stated Angela simply. "There is no way there are just friends. Friends do not do what they just did."

"That is merely subjective evidence," stated Zach. "Before you conclude your observations you should explore all possibilities."

"Right," mused Angela turning back to the glass.

xoxo

Brennan glanced out the window momentarily and she caught of a glimpse of three people looking into her office. She looked again and saw that it was Angela, Zach and Hodgins. Why were they looking into her office? Booth noticed that she was looking at something and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Is that who I think it is?" Booth asked as he looked out at them.

"What are they doing?" Brennan questioned turning back to face Booth.

"I think they're watching us!" Booth answered.

"Why?" Brennan wondered. Why they would do that?

"Come on Bones use your super genius brain," implored Booth.

"Ooh, they think we're sleeping together," replied Brennan, her eyes lit up in realisation. "What should we do?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that," signalled Booth. Brennan looked back around at them. Their faces panic-stricken by the realisation that they had been caught, before they quickly scurried away out of sight to return to the current tasks they were working on.

xoxo

Angela stood at the doorway noticing all the pictures, notes and files strategically placed on the ground on the current case of Hamid Masruk, the victim of a homicide. She walked into the room, she wished she could have helped at the crime scene but the thought alone made her feel nauseous. She looked over at Brennan who seemed more tired than usual and noticed the dark circles that underlined her eyes. Well, she supposed that had to do with Booth keeping her up all night.

"And about this weekend…" Angela prompted. Angela knew she needed to get out more, have a life outside of work (social activity that was not just sex).

"Angela, I don't know," protested Brennan.

"Oh come on," urged Angela.

"I don't know," replied Brennan uneasily.

"Brennan I know this great club, they play Trip Hop and Trance," explained Angela enthusiastically.

"I don't know what that means," replied Brennan in confusion.

"It doesn't matter," insisted Angela. She knew she was quickly losing this battle. "We'll grab Booth."

"No," Brennan refused. Her eyes shot upward at Booth's name, she felt all the blood rushing to her face.

"I think he likes you," smirked Angela, flashing a knowingly look. "God if I were you, I'd buy a ticket on that ride."

"Look, I'm going to be very busy this weekend even after the ID, I have these," said Brennan as she pointed to the three plastic boxes of bones.

"Remains from World War One?" Angela questioned, as she raised an eyebrow. Seriously, was this her best excuse?

"That's what the institution pays me for," answered Brennan. "I've got hundreds of these waiting."

"And they can't wait one more weekend?" Angela inquired.

"They've got relatives. They've waited long enough," remarked Brennan.

"You know, it's not that scary Brennan. You have a few drinks. You move to the music. You might even smile," reasoned Angela. Maybe she wouldn't get her out clubbing this weekend but there was hope. Maybe if she could persuade Booth.

xoxo

Brennan walked into Booth's office bemused why Angela, her friend, was so interested in her sex life. She had no idea how Ange managed to pick up on the sexual chemistry between them. Brennan thought they were doing a pretty good job of keeping them a secret. She was a good at compartmentalising after all. She sat down on the chair in front of his desk waiting for him to come from his meeting with Cullen.

Moments later Booth came through the door and noticed Brennan sitting in the chair.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over," said Booth.

"I don't understand it," stated Brennan.

"You don't understand what?" Booth asked.

"Why is Angela so interested in my sex life? She thinks I am sleeping with you, you know!" Brennan expanded.

"She would be right about that," smirked Booth.

"That's not the point," quipped Brennan.

"Then what is the point?" Booth inquired.

"How does she know?"Brennan asked. "I am excellent at compartmentalising."

"Bones, you can only conceal things up to a certain point," explained Booth. "You know there is more the one way of communicating! People in a physical relationship give off all sorts of non-verbal signals around each other, and someone as perceptive as Angela is going to pick up on it."

"What exactly are we doing?" Brennan questioned, knowing it was the wrong thing to say as the words seem to find their way out her mouth anyway. "Is it just sex? Ange seems to think it is something more, is that true?"

"Geesh Bones! It was never just sex, to start with yes, it was fun but it was never just sex!" Booth reiterated. "Now it's more than that. Eventually, we'll get to know a lot about each other. It changes things; but we're not there yet. We're taking it slowly getting to know one another fully before embarking on anything serious and as for Angela I think I have the perfect solution..."

xoxo

Booth and Brennan made their way towards the bar at Wong Foos, whilst having an argument over whether the victim's wife was having an affair. They were so busy arguing they failed to notice that Angela was sitting at a nearby table listening to her iPod.

"She was having an affair!" Booth announced as he took a seat at the bar.

"I'm sorry but that's an offensive assumption!" Brennan remarked as she sat next to him.

"Well all the signs are there," pointed out Booth.

"You can't make wild accusations about somebody's personal life based on a feeling," commented Brennan. He frustrated her sometimes why couldn't he just agree with her for once.

"It's more than a feeling," explained Booth offended about how Brennan could make it seem so transparent. "Okay, that photograph is evidence just as solid as the markers you squints pick up looking at your little bones."

"The evidence that I find isn't empirical. What you consider evidence is merely conjecture," stated Brennan.

"She dyed her hair. She lost weight. You know she shoved a little Botox in her forehead. She's still feeling guilty over the last fight she had with her husband," continued Booth. He couldn't understand why she didn't see it.

"Uhhh! You are an insufferable…arrogant….man!" Brennan cried in frustration.

"Oh! So only a woman could know a woman. I thought women wanted 'us' to understand them," remarked Booth.

"Not really. A magician never wants to reveal her tricks…" Angela said as she next to the two of them.

"We're having a private conversation here," Booth turned around to face Angela. This woman was everywhere. Fair enough, she was Brennan's best friend but if anyone was to find out about the nature of their relationship it was her.

"I'm not here," stated Angela.

"So you think you know woman just because you live with some sexy lawyer?" Brennan huffed. She had to stifle a laugh as she looked up at Booth. Booth had this friend who pulled some strings for him and got him a girl called Tessa from an agency. She was going to act as a decoy to deflect Angela from Brennan and Booths relationship. If Angela thought he was seeing someone else maybe, just maybe she would give up what seemed to be her own personal mission of playing Cupid.

"You live with a sexy lawyer?" Angela asked in surprise as she turned to Booth.

"She has her own place okay," answered Booth. He didn't want to live with this woman, how was he supposed to keep that up?

"He thinks just because Masruk's wife started working out and had a little make over, that she was having an affair," Brennan told Angela.

"Hmm, and how long were they married?" Angela inquired.

"Eleven years," stated Booth.

"I'm with him," replied Angela as she indicated to Booth.

"There is no concrete proof!" Brennan said in outrage

"Boobs perkier?" Angela questioned.

"Mmmm Hmm," smirked Booth.

"I don't believe this! If you're so sure, then why didn't you confront her," said Brennan in disbelief.

"Because if she or her boyfriend were involved, she would warn him," explained Angela.

"Very good," praised Booth.

"I'm a constant surprise," grinned Angela.

"Alright. Great! I will be in the lab getting us some _real_ data," emphasised Brennan as she picked up her coat and left the bar. Booth sighed to himself.

"So, how many nights a week does "sexy" sleep over?" Angela asked. She needed to investigate who this lawyer was; maybe Brennan would now more about her.

"Ha, ha, ha," Booth replied sarcastically. Maybe he had made a mistake with this whole Tessa thing.

Xoxo

Booth entered Brennan's apartment to find her looking over the files from the case. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before loosening his tie and flumping backwards onto the couch.

"So I live with a sexy lawyer," remarked Booth.

"Apparently so," laughed Brennan. "Have you spoken to this woman?"

"Yeah, I spoke to her earlier and explained our situation. Her name is Tessa and she seemed up for it," grinned Booth.

"You don't think it's a bit harsh on Angela?" Brennan asked as she joined him on the couch and snuggled into him.

"No, no!" Booth remarked. "She is meddling in business that does not concern her, so she'll get what is coming to her if Angela decides to seek her out.

"Angela wouldn't tell anyone," said Brennan.

"It's not Angela I'm worried about," explained Booth. "The FBI will split us up, and I like working with you."

"And I like working with you," grinned Brennan.

xoxo

Angela was perched on the desk as she watched Zach and Hodgins work. She needed to talk to someone about Booth living with this "sexy" lawyer. Was he totally blind? Could he not see what was right in front of him?

"Apparently, they live together a few days a week, but he was very clear that she has her own place," Angela informed the others, trying to convince herself that this partnership was flawed.

"Should you be intruding into their lives like this?" Zach questioned.

"Oh yeah, absolutely," nodded Angela. "Bottom line, I still think Brennan has a shot with Booth."

"But she says she's not interested," protested Hodgins.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," remarked Angela. Brennan did not know when something good was hitting her.

"Maybe she protested just enough," commented Zach.

"Puh-lease. She's been sleeping alone for months. She has enough pent up sexual energy to power a small mid-western city," complained Angela. She had seen all that sexual tension with Booth "I'm going to go check out the girlfriend."

xoxo

Angela had managed to get the information out of Brennan, and along with some help with Hodgins and Zach she had received a file on this, Tessa woman. She walked into the cafe and immediately saw the resemblance to her picture. Tessa was blonde, busty, and was probably the girl that everybody loved but secretly hated at school. Angela approached her but she needed some way to get her attention without coming across as some freaky stalker – is this what she had become?

Angela walked across the cafe but dropped her bag a meter away from where Tessa was sitting. The contents of the bag were now scattered across the floor as she bent down to pick up the item.

"Do you want some help?" Tessa offered as she bent down to try and help her.

"No, I'm alright," Angela replied. "I think the strap on this bag is about to go. I should have taken another bag." She needed something else to talk about - fast. "I love your shoes!"

"Thanks, they're Gucci courtesy of my boyfriend for my birthday," smiled Tessa as she looked down at them.

"He must be pretty wealthy," commented Angela.

"No, he's not," replied Tessa. "He's an FBI agent." She holds up the book she is holding on unsolved FBI cases.

"Well he has good taste," approved Angela.

"I left him several hints to make sure," laughed Tessa.

"I'd better be going," said Angela. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," smiled Tessa.

Angela smiled at Tessa before she turned to leave. As soon as Angela was out of sight Tessa picked up her phone and called Booth.

"It's done, I think she's convinced," smiled Tessa before she hung up.

Xoxo

Angela found Brennan, Hodgins and Zach leant over the table examining the skull as she walked towards them.

"There is trouble in paradise," smirked Angela. She knew Brennan still had a chance.

"I beg your pardon?" Brennan remarked. Her head snapped up.

"Tessa does not feel secure in that relationship," expanded Angela. "I think she's threatened by you."

"You talked to her?" Brennan asked in surprise.

"She didn't say much but even though she has a phenomenal figure she was chowing down on a fat-free muffin and she was reading a book about unsolved FBI cases," Angela informed her. "Ughhh, she's obviously feeling insecure."

"She's spying for you?" Hodgins asked Brennan as he turned to face her.

"No! No!" Brennan cried. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Even if you have nothing in common it's difficult to sublimate intense sexual attraction," proclaimed Zach. "And we hear it's been a while."

"Okay. Stop!" Brennan instructed.

"He is there for the taking, honey," pointed out Angela.

Booth walked over to join the group, ignorant to the tension between them.

"Okay, I couldn't get his medical records," he stopped as he noticed everyone staring at him like when you are naked in your nightmares. "What?"

Brennan turned round to look at her, arms folded in front of her body.

"Oh nothing," Brennan responded ticked off beyond belief. She quickly distracted herself by looking for some relevant information on the computer.

xoxo

Brennan and Booth were at the bar after they had just closed the case. Booth had saved the day by shooting the potential bomber.

"You know, I told them to tell the press it was an undercover operation," Booth informed Brennan as he sat down at the bar next to her.

"But it would be a rose garden ceremony. That's an honour, right?" Brennan replied confused. "I thought you FBI guys loved your medals?"

"There's no pleasure in taking someone's life," confessed Booth. "Nothing to celebrate."

"You saved so many people, Booth," smiled Brennan as she reached out and wound her fingers round his wrist. "Don't forget that."

"So, Angela still seems to think I still have a shot," remarked Brennan.

"Really," laughed Booth.

"Something to do with a low fat muffin and an FBI unsolved cases book. Apparently, Tessa thinks I am a threat to "your relationship" according to Angela," Brennan told Booth.

"She thought Tessa was insecure in the relationship?" interpreted Booth.

"Yes, that was it," nodded Brennan. "She seemed very convinced, so your brilliant plan was flawed."

"Nah," chuckled Booth. "Maybe it didn't work as well as planned but it did throw her off the scent for awhile."

Booth stood up and Brennan picked up her bag and jacket. He placed a hand on the small of her back as he guided her out.

"So you're place or mine tonight?" Booth inquired.


	4. A Boy in a Tree

_**A/N – Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting. I had difficulty writing this chapter so I mainly focused on the beginning of the episode and tried to create some connections between my AU and the canon. As always, I love hearing from you Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Love, K x**_

Chapter Three – A Boy in the Tree

Sunlight filtered through the blinds, slowly waking Booth as he pressed his body closer to Brennan's. He looked over to her and observed her soft, even breathing. He brushed a delicate kiss under her ear before whispering, "Good Morning". Brennan moaned in her sleepy haze, her eyes flickered in response to the sunlight as she turned over to face him.

"You do know that 'good morning' is merely a conventional expression of greeting an individual, since we have not been separated it would be inappropriate to greet me," Brennan informed Booth as she looked up at him pressing her palm to his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin in an almost loving manner.

"Good morning isn't just simply a greeting you know. It can be a way of saying that I think of you when I wake up and can't help but smile because I know that it is a good morning 'cause I am waking up next to you," explained Booth as he swept away a stray tendril of hair from her face. He felt her body stiffen beneath him. His hand entwined with hers stroking the sensitive skin between her thumb and index finger. "It's important to tell others that you appreciate them and consider their feelings. You need to open yourself up to others, you know. Be less task orientated and mingle with the locals, get to know them. Allow yourself to feel something every once in a while."

"I do feel, unless you have forgotten last night," reminded Brennan as she smirked seductively at him.

"Jeez Bones, how can I forget last night?" Booth laughed at Brennan's playfulness as he sat up.

"Since a man's sexual desires peak in the morning, I can think of some activities we could be doing!" Brennan implied suggestively as she pulled him back down on the bed. Brennan threaded her hands through his hair before kissing him savagely.

"I've got to go work now, unlike some people," said Booth breathlessly as he pulled himself away from her. He stood up and began the process of getting changed, whilst Brennan got up wrapped her silky robe round her and exited the room. He heard the coffee machine being turned on, before Brennan shouted through and asking if he wanted coffee.

She emerged from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of coffee and handed one of them to him. He smiled at her in thanks before he took a sip from the cup and allowed the hot liquid to slide down his throat.

"Now that's what I needed," smirked Booth. "My daily dose of coffee to wake me up."

"You do know that research has proven that the first caffeine intake does not make an individual feel more alert then those who don't drink coffee," laughed Brennan.

"Sure," answered Booth making an uncertain mental note to check out this research.

He placed the mug on the bedside cabinet before picking up his tie from the floor where it had been quickly discarded last night. Brennan slipped the tie from his hands.

"Here let me," she offered with a smile, looping the fabric under the collar of his shirt and working it into a knot.

"I'll be at the lab in an hour so call me on my mobile if we have a case sooner," informed Brennan as she smoothed down the tie to ensure that it was sitting correctly.

He slipped on his jacket before holstering his gun and pocketing his FBI badge which had previously occupied a space on Brennan's shelve. He leaned over and placed a swift yet passionate kiss upon her lips.

"Ok, I shall see you at work," smirked Booth before turning and exiting through the front door leaving Brennan contemplating his previous advice. She was not a people person. She had never been good with people, always saying the wrong thing at apparently the most inappropriate times. Yet she couldn't see it unless some pointed it out to her, and Booth, he knew exactly what to say at the correct time. She couldn't understand how he could do that. Could she change? She wanted to, certainly.

xoxo

After a bad meeting with Cullen the Deputy Director on the FBI Booth was ill tempered and had a pounding headache probably due to the lack of sleep from the previous night. After waiting for what seemed like ever for Brennan's assistant John, or something, to get in the car, it surprised even him that he hadn't lost it already. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel waiting impatiently for the squint to appear. Finally the squint got into the vehicle moaning about some girl trouble and they were off.

"We got a dead body at a prep school out in the sticks," spoke Booth as he gripped the steering wheel in a vice like manner.

"Good morning to you too," said Brennan sarcastically.

"Successful with women, right? I mean they like you?" Zack asked as he leaned forward towards Booth.

"Okay, look, it's a very prestigious prep school with a lot of rich kids," expanded Booth choosing to ignore Zack's last comment.

"I thought that it was good to start with 'Good Morning'," replied a confused Brennan a as she looked over to Booth.

"If a woman said, to you, take a hint, what would that mean?" Zack inquired to Booth. Was Zack really that socially inept or was he just trying to annoy him? Booth didn't know which was more worrying.

"Could we just concentrate on the job?" Booth exasperated and he looked into the mirror to see Zack leaning back into his seat. Finally. "Thank you. Now, I know the sheriff out there. She's mostly okay but the school got a lot of pull with the county and she's probably trying to scrape the whole case off on us. Look, what I'm trying to say is… it's not just a crime scene but it's a political situation, so when we get out there you follow my lead and you pay attention."

"You call after every sexual encounter, right? Because that's the good thing to do," asserted Zack.

"Look, this is a work mode," explained Booth through gritted teeth. He did not feel comfortable discussing his sex life with anyone especially not when the woman in question was sitting right next to him. There was a line. "This is a work zone. Do not talk sex at work."

"First, you tell me I'm too task oriented," stated Brennan. She was trying to make an effort here, and he was just ignoring her. "Then when I say 'Good Morning', you say that I should concentrate on the job."

"All right, look, we've got about a forty-five minute drive. What do you say we pass it in quiet meditation," suggested Booth as he slid his sun glasses onto his face. He couldn't deal with this right now. He needed silence.

xoxo

Brennan realised that it was not a normal school after she arrived at the school and observed the overly invasive security. They even had to be escorted to the crime scene by security. It made it hard to believe that a murder could have happened in these highly secure premises. They meet the headmaster and Sanders (the individual that was appointed as Head of Security) and made their way along with the Sheriff whose name was Karen to the human remains. Brennan and Karen walked towards a park-like area followed closely be the others.

"I don't know if you remember me but we worked together on a case? Bunch of bones found in a culvert about a year ago?" Karen asked Brennan hopefully.

"I remember the bones in the culvert," answered Bones swiftly. She was ignorant to the harshness of her words. It was true, she had no idea who this woman was, but thoroughly remembered the case.

"You know Bones, being nice to the locals by remembering their names and such wouldn't hurt," whispered Booth reminding Brennan of the conversation they had earlier. He had overheard the conversation and although Brennan's response had not surprised him he was still slightly disappointed that their earlier conversation hadn't changed anything.

"Not big on small talk is she?" Sanders stated interrupting his thoughts.

"Dr. Brennan is very focused," replied Booth swatting away a fly in the process.

"Where are the remains?" Bones asked as she came towards the crime scene unable to see the human remains. Booth pointed up to the body hanging from a noose.

"You want to increase the perimeter here?" Booth indicated to the headmaster and Sanders. "Gentleman, give my forensic anthropologist some room."

"Your forensic anthropologist?" Brennan turned to face Booth raising her eyebrow. So apparently she belonged to him now. She was going to have to talk to him about that later.

"Agent Booth, if you decide that this becomes a suicide it becomes my problem, correct?" Karen asked Booth.

"Actually the person who decides if this is a suicide is me," interrupted Brennan correcting her logic.

"Let's give the bone lady some room!" Karen gave a resounded sigh as she left Brennan to do her job.

"Ah, you know I'm glad we had that little chat about being nice to the locals," whispered Booth sarcastically. She was being her blunt, straight to the point self, nothing had changed and was unlikely to do so in the future.

"I don't like Sheriffs," reasoned Brennan if she was going to attempt to improve her social skills it was most certainly not going to be with a Sheriff. "They are elected into office which means their goal is being re-elected not finding the truth."

xoxo

The case was solved and the two teenagers were now in custody, yet nobody had won. There was a dead teenager, a victim who was just trying to do the right thing. She couldn't possibly begin to understand how his mother was feeling. Here she was with Booth informing her of their findings, the truth about what happened to her son.

"The Headmaster and Head of Security will both lose their jobs over what happened to Nestor. The Sheriff will resign. The two kids who killed your son are both in custody," Booth informed Nestor's mother.

"Thank you," the Ambassador gave a small smile yet nothing would bring back her son.

"We're very sorry… for your loss." Booth gave her their condolences. Brennan watched him. She could never say the right thing yet he could. He empathised with this woman and showed her that he cared. She wished she could do that, be able to say the right thing and supposed now was her opportunity to do that.

"Ambassador Olivos, you told me that all a mother wants is to know that she's raised her child well. That your biggest regret is that you will never know if Nestor would have grown up to be a good man, but he was a good man," remarked Brennan as she handed her the picture of Nestor. His mother's eyes glistening with tears. "He died because he was trying to do the right thing."

"Very impressive Temperance. You got that one right," smiled Booth proudly. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Maybe she wasn't as emotionally inept as she had convinced herself.


	5. The Man in the Bear

**Chapter 4 – The Man in the Bear**

_**A/N - Sadly I do not own Bones but I do dabble with them every now and then to produce this story. I would just like to say thank you to everybody who is kind enough to read, review, alert and favourite this story. I loved writing this chapter because this is one of my favourite episodes from the first season. There were so many different plotlines where I could have gone with this chapter. I love the idea of a jealous Booth after Bones gets a lot of male attention in this episode. Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Love, K**_

The road twisted and turned on the valley floor taking a sharp bend every now and then through the bare trees. Booth and Brennan were driving through the mountainous area towards their destination of Aurora. Brennan observed the subalpine meadows and the old growth forest typical of native America. It seemed isolated, almost unwelcoming, the bare trees could be perceived to be lifeless yet the ever greens bloomed no matter what season. She just wanted to be back at the Jeffersonian. She had plenty of bodies to identify. She had not even been asked once if she wanted to come on this hell bent trip. It was to the middle of nowhere to look at the bones of the hand that could possibly have come from a dismembered body. She could have easily done that at the lab.

"You know being cooped up in crappy hotel in the middle of nowhere, with a fifty dollar per diem, is not my idea of a good time either, you know," confessed Booth.

"You only get fifty dollars a day? How can you live on that?" Brennan asked in disbelief as she looked over at Booth.

"Ok! What do you mean? What do you get?" Booth inquired puzzled by her response.

"I don't have a limit, just give them the receipts," explained Brennan.

"Now, you have to have a limit, everyone has a limit, we work for the government," countered Booth as he played with his sun glasses.

"Yeaah ... I don't have a limit," replied Brennan.

"But, it's not fair. It's not fair to the tax payers...you're like one of those thousand dollars toilet seats," pouted Booth.

"I imagine I am treated differently than you because I have an indispensable skill," concluded Brennan.

"Indispensable ... I do not need you," muttered Booth.

"Oh, so you can determine the origin of the kerf marks as well as the sex and age of the victim?" Brennan retorted.

"Heh?" Booth chuckled and looked over at her. "You know you're a smart ass, you know that?"

"Objectively I'd say I'm very smart, although it has nothing to do with my ass," remarked Brennan.

"You know what? I'll tell you what ... you can take me out to dinner. Put me on your tab," instructed Booth.

"That doesn't seem ethical."

"You still want that gun now, don't you? Hm?" Booth said persuasively as he looked over at Brennan. He knew how desperate she wanted to get one.

"We'll start with breakfast," caved Brennan.

"You know it's beautiful here, it's feels good to be out of the city," smiled Booth.

"YEAH, where murders feed their victims to bears," replied Brennan sarcastically.

"Sarcasm Bones, I am impressed," chuckled Booth.

"You don't have to act so surprised when I make a joke," pouted Brennan.

"Ok, ok," surrendered Booth. "But you do while we are here we don't have to be careful!"

"Why?" Brennan asked confused.

"Because there is no Angela, no squints, no FBI, nobody over analysing our social interaction," expanded Booth.

"Ooh," replied Brennan finally understanding what Booth was implying but unsure how she was supposed to respond to it. Booth looked over to Brennan who was shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"... but we don't have to be open with our relationship either," added Booth and he noticed Brennan relax into her previous stance in her chair.

xoxo

Brennan had just settled into her room at the bed and breakfast they were staying. It was to a satisfactory standard. It had the bare essentials: bed, dresser and the basic bathroom. The walls were wooden panelling and all the furniture looked to be handmade obviously from the local surroundings. There was fur hanging on one of walls, and several paintings on the others of the local wildlife. There was a sharp knock at the door before the door was flung open and Booth came striding in and plunked himself onto the bed beside her.

"You have your own bathroom," said Booth in surprise as he looked at the open door in front of him.

"I have my own bathroom," repeated Brennan bemused by Booth's interest in the bathroom. "And I have a terrace." Brennan pointed to the outside area, where two old wooden chairs and a table were located.

"That is so unfair," groaned Booth. "I have probably the smallest room this B&B has to offer yet you have a bathroom and a bed which is at least triple the size of my tiny thing that supposedly resembles a bed."

"We can always share," suggested Brennan tracing a finger round his jaw line tenderly.

"Who could refuse that?" Booth smirked as he placed a soft kiss upon her lips before he leisurely placed slow, deliberate brushes of his lips in a meandering path along her throat and toward her collarbone, smiling against her skin as he felt her breath quicken. A moan slipped from Brennan's mouth.

"We've got to stop," whispered Brennan as she attempted to push Booth away yet he only seemed to be closer to her, his body brushing against her own.

"Later," Booth replied before his lips found hers silencing her.

xoxo

Brennan entered Rapid Express after discovering more human remains which she needed to ship back to the Jeffersonian and found Charlie reading her book. She placed the box on the counter which contained the human remains in question.

"Hey, I just finished chapter seven," Charlie informed her as he put the book down.

"This has to go to my..."

"Do you do all the stuff the girl in your book does?" Charlie interrupted. Brennan felt her cheeks flush.

"I'm slightly uncomfortable discussing that with you," replied Brennan avoiding the question and she started writing on the waybill.

"No, I'm not talking about the sex," assured Charlie. "I'm talking about the running, and the shooting. I mean, if you do all that other stuff that's great to for you and...uh...whoever you're doing it with."

"I'd like to send this to my lab," requested Brennan, again ignoring the question. Some things are just private and she barely knew this guy. Her phone began to ring.

"Brennan," answered Brennan as she picked up her phone.

"OK, hold on," instructed Brennan as she hit the speakerphone button as she put down the phone on the counter and took off her knapsack. "Do you mind if I set this up here?"

"Yeah, no problem," answered Charlie. Brennan began to unpack her laptop and set up the satellite.

"I've been focusing on, Dr. Brennan... ,"Zack continued.

"Who's that?" Charlie inquired as he picked up the package and put it on the side before he walked around to look at the computer screen.

"My assistant, Zack," answered Brennan.

"Hey Zack," greeted Charlie as he hovered over the phone.

"Who's that?" Zack inquired.

"The overnight guy Charlie..." answered Brennan as she focused on the computer screen. "Ok, I'm set up, you can send me the picture."

"Hey Zack, does your boss have a boyfriend?" Charlie asked. Brennan felt her cheeks flush once more. She was flattered but was he seriously not getting the message?

"Not currently," answered Zack.

She had Booth, but she wasn't sure if she could technically class him as her boyfriend. They were together yet they weren't. They had gotten closer by working together and there was more to their relationship then just sex but did it constitute that he was her boyfriend?

xoxo

Drinks and fun was apparently what Ange wanted her to experience. They found a local bar called Cocktail Bar. A small bar which was apparently the hub of the town and at night it substituted would Angela would call the "nightlife". It had a Native American vibe to it, one of the large walls was painted with the local mountainous landscape and there was wooden panelling along the other walls making the room seem darken and the florescent light seemed out of place in this bar.

Brennan was dancing with Charlie along with many other couples on the dance floor. She had left Booth to park the SUV and had swiftly been asked to dance by Charlie when she entered the bar.

"So, I was surprised to see you here," stated Charlie. "You know in your book you don't sleep until you get your man."

"Well that's not me, it's just a character. In real life, you have to wait for lab results," remarked Brennan. Time in reality differed from the books, in fiction you have to keep readers captivated to the story.

"I see, so lucky for me," smirked Charlie.

"I don't know," laughed Brennan. "I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer as apparently I lead."

"So, I'll follow," responded Charlie as he allowed her to dictate their movements.

Booth walked over the bar and shook the Sheriff's hand before he sat alongside him. He glanced over to the dance floor and noticed Brennan dancing with Charlie the overnight guy.

"Hey Booth, want a beer?" the Sheriff asked him, but Booth didn't hear him he was too busy watching Brennan with the guy. This guy was trying to make a move on his girl but he couldn't go in all guns blazing as he knew Brennan would kill him.

"What do you need sheriff?" The bartender shouted over to the Sheriff when he noticed his hand was raised to grab his attention.

"Another beer," answered the Sheriff.

"You know, I climbed with Adam sometimes, so I was kind of freaked out when I found out it was his arm," Charlie informed Brennan.

"You knew Adam Langer?" Brennan replied in surprise.

"I taught him how to climb. Man he was strong," remarked Charlie. "No matter how much I lift, I could never match him."

"You have excellent definition in your biceps and triceps," replied Brennan she felt the bulging muscles in his upper arms.

"Well, thanks," thanked Charlie. "And you're waist muscles feel good too."

"Transverse abdominals..." Brennan corrected him before adding a polite "thank you."

"So that meat we sent back to your lab, that wasn't, ah, more of Adam, was it?"

"I can't discuss..."

"Excusez-moi," interrupted Charlie as he took Brennan from Charlie's grasp and began to dance with her.

"Dr. Rigby," said Brennan in surprise.

"Thought I would rescue you, can't imagine you and Charlie have a lot to talk about," sneered Dr Rigby. Brennan watched as Charlie stomped over to the bar looking disappointed yet she couldn't understand why.

"We were managing," argued Brennan.

"Look, um, I guess it looks pretty bad for Sherman, huh?" Dr Rigby commented.

"I can't discuss the investigation with you Dr. Rigby," reminded Brennan.

"Look, Sherman is a Flathead. The spiritual beliefs of his tribe don't value cannibalism and they never have."

"Anthropology teaches us that beliefs and customs evolve, that's why you can still find cannibalism practiced today."

"So what, you can enjoy the act of eating another human being?" Rigby chuckled.

"I can understand it intellectually," responded Brennan.

"Alright, I shouldn't be talking shop, not with such a beautiful woman in my arms."

Brennan felt herself being spun by Dr Rigby and then caught by the Sheriff.

"Hey, it's Sheriff time," remarked the Sheriff as he cut in. "You really think you can match the bite marks on Sherman's apple to the bite marks on that kid's arm bone?"

"I don't really feel comfortable discussing a case on the dance floor," declared Brennan.

"Well, I'm the sheriff," said the Sheriff as he pointed to his badge. "We're colleagues."

"Mind if I cut in?" Booth asked as he cut in as he caught her. She felt the firm grasp of Booth hand's around her transversal abdominal muscles before they began to move to the music. "Thought you might need a break."

"What happened to your shirt?" Brennan asked as she looked at him oddly. His tie was gone and the top button was unbuttoned exposing his naked chest.

"Well, we're in a bar, it's a look," explained Booth.

"Everybody is pumping me," confessed Brennan.

"Sorry?" Booth raises an eyebrow and looks over to the bar where all three men are watching them. He eyeballed them suspiciously.

"For information on the case," expanded Brennan.

"Bones, they're only pretending to be interested in the case," sighed Booth.

"Why?" Brennan questioned.

"They're hitting on you," explained Booth.

"Are you sure?" Brennan laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're the hottest thing this town has seen in a long time. Check out the competition." He spins Brennan before dipping her where she looks over at Denise sitting alone at the bar. He then quickly returns her to her previous stance. "Now that, is somebody who wants to eat your heart."

Booth looked over at the men who were still watching them. He could see them mentally undressing Brennan with their eyes. His scowled violently at the thought, his jaw clenched.

"Are you ok Booth?" Brennan as she looked at him unsurely.

"Yeah, Brennan. I'm good." Booth swallowed uneasily as he glanced down at her quickly before his eyes reverted back to the others.

"Ooh," said Brennan in recognition finally understanding. "You want to assert your alpha-male status to the others. You want to mark your territory so you can warn the other males to keep their distance from me."

"Bones, why do you have to make everything seem so squinty?" Booth groaned.

"I am merely stating the rationality behind your actions or do you want me to use the conjecture that you are jealous because they think I am hot," smirked Brennan.

"Ok, ok," relented Booth. "Let's stick to your alpha-male theory. I always wanted to be the top dog."

"Top dog?" Brennan looked at him questioningly.

"Just go with it," persuaded Booth giving her his lopsided grin.

"Fine," replied Brennan as she rolled her eyes at him. "But you do know Charlie does have significant angulations of his clavicle..."


	6. A Boy in a Bush

_A/N – It has been a long time, too long. I have felt so guilty about abandoning this story but life has been so busy. I am doing a law degree which is so much work that I don't have time for writing. I can't believe so much has happened on Bones- they finally got together and have a baby! _

_Anyways back to this story. This episode focused on Brennan's character and opening her up to the audience by showing her vulnerability. I feel this episode was very important in establishing Brennan's character and hopefully I managed to further establish Brennan's character in this universe whist keeping the vulnerability and the complexity of her character. I would love to hear your comments and any little future subplots or ideas you would like to see in this story. Love, K x_

**Chapter 5 - A Boy in the Bush**

"Bones," announced Booth as he strode into her office. She was situated at the computer, typing furiously, her mouth slightly open and eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"What is it?" Brennan inquired as she removed her eyes from the screen.

"I brought lunch," grinned Booth as he held up the brown paper bag before placing it on her desk. "I thought we could catch up. I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

Brennan reached over to the bag and pulled out a sandwich. "That is because we haven't had a case," replied Brennan.

"I know," sighed Booth. "The quiet at the office is driving me insane. Paperwork, more paperwork it seems like an endless pile of paperwork. I just needed to get out of there. Please tell me you have something that requires the FBI expertise."

"I am in the middle of identifying the remains for soldiers from World War 1," informed Brennan. "I somehow doubt that the FBI would classify this as a case that would require their expertise."

"Anything," pouted Booth. "You must have something?!"

"No remains that have deceased in the last fifty years," said Brennan as she shook her head.

"I'll just have to find something else to do," sighed Booth as he made his way around Brennan's desk edging closer to her.

"I am sure the FBI will have many tasks that they will be more than willing to give to you."

"I don't have work in mind," whispered Booth provocatively in Brennan's ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, his hand swept her hair away from her face exposing her neck and her ear. She was all too aware of the closeness of his body towards her, warmth swept through her body and the urgency to turn around and kiss him was overwhelming.

"I missed you," admitted Booth. Suddenly she felt the sensation of his lips on her neck, slowly moving her way down her neck. She moaned in satisfaction.

"Booth," she sighed. God, it felt so good. They had to stop. The blinds weren't even shut to her office; anyone could walk in at any time. This was the time when she wished she had more privacy at work.

"We can't do this at work," Brennan managed to croak out as she turned around swiftly. "Anyone could walk in on us. We agreed that our personal life does not intermingle with jobs."

"You're right," sighed Booth as he ran his hand over his face in frustration. "But that means tonight you are going to have to make up for it. What time do you finish?"

"I'm giving a lecture at the University of America on anthropology, so I will probably been finished at nine," replied Brennan. "So I could probably making to yours for half nine."

"Great," grinned Booth as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He reached into pocket before pulling out a single key from his pocket. "I thought it was about time you had your own key. I'll make sure I have clean sheets." He winked at her before he left her to continue her work. Brennan found herself biting her lip in anticipation.

xoxo

Brennan never made it to Booth's that night. They found themselves in the middle of a case which involved a young child who had been brutally murdered. She was finding it difficult to departmentalise, she reasoned that the overwhelming emotion was a primal response. Humans were primates, social creatures programmed to protect their young. Focusing on the details and distancing herself from the victim helped to maintain her composure but it did not stop the feeling of sadness flooding through her body.

She looked down at the bones thinking about the little boy they used to belong to, the little boy who would never walk, run or ride a bike again and the little boy that would never grow up or fall in love. She blinked quickly to stop the tears cascading down her cheeks. Focus on the details. They're just another set of bones. The momentarily lapse in composure was replaced by the stoic mask which she hid behind.

Booth appeared in the door way to the examination room as Bones busied herself examining the notes she had made on the bones.

"Bones, I thought you'd like to know that Shawn and David are in emergency care," Booth informed Brennan. His body angled away from the table, as he tried to put as much distance between himself and the remains of the little boy. "Pulled some strings, you know, to make sure they- they get to stay together."

"That's good, thanks," replied Bones as she noted something down on the bones, avoiding eye contact with Booth.

"It's the best I could do," explained Booth.

"Yeah, I understand," answered Brennan. She was only half listening as she scanned over the bones looking for anything that she may have missed earlier.

"No, you say you understand, but you don't. Not really. I mean, if you don't like the rule, you ignore it, right?" Booth sighed in frustration and he stepped forward to lean on the table. "I can't have that. And if you want to do this..."

"Do what? " Bones interrupted as her head snapped up finally paying attention.

"Work on cases, you know, with me. Outside the lab. If you wanna do that, I need to know that you will respect the law," demanded Booth. He needed to know that she wouldn't do something stupid, something which would ultimately get her to a lot of trouble. He had this sudden urge to protect her from herself.

"Tell you what, if I can't respect the law, I can at least respect you," replied Bones her voice breaking with emotion.

"Well- Yeah, that'll work, too." Booth replied surprised at the sudden empathy and respect for him he almost forgot she was capable of on a professional level. He smiled at her softly. The moment was quickly lost as the break in the case which they were finally searching for was found.

xoxo

The case was closed with the real culprit of the crime being caught. It had been a hard case on every member of the team, particularly Angela. Brennan had confided in Booth her fears that Angela would leave the team. As much as Angela interfered in her love life, Brennan liked having her around plus she was a huge asset to the team.

Booth watched as Brennan emerged from her office dressed in her evening entire. His breath halted sharply. She was wearing a lilac chiffon dress that came to just below her knee exposing her shapely, milky white legs. Her hair was gathered in a low ponytail at the back of her head and didn't even have one tendril out of place.

" You look nice. Better than nice, you look, uh... very… " stuttered Booth. Speechless for once in his life. He couldn't describe with words how beautiful she looked. She had an elegance about her, a natural beauty. All he wanted to do was kiss her senseless but of course that would be inappropriate at her work place, damned this situation.

"Thanks," smiled Brennan.

Booth turned to leave before a sudden question entered his mind. "Bones, how did you know I was gonna keep your promise?"

"What promise?" Brennan replied perplexed.

"To get Shawn and David back with Margaret Sanders."

"Maybe I was lying?" Brennan smirked mysteriously. " To catch the bad guy. I learned that trick from you. The end justifies the means….I knew you'd back me up. I knew you wouldn't make me a liar.

"Hmm," pondered Booth. "How did you know?"

"Because you want to go to heaven," Brennan reasoned.

"But you don't believe in heaven," stated Booth.

"But you do," affirmed Brennan as she smiled at him before she turned to leave.

xoxo

Brennan finally managed to escape the party a little after midnight. She toed off her heels after she entered her flat before collapsing into the nearest seat and massaged her aching feet. She could feel the lasting effect of the alcohol she had consumed earlier that evening. She sighed as she looked around her flat a couple of Anthropologist monthly magazines were laying on her coffee table along beside a stone cold mug of coffee which had abandoned earlier that morning.

She walked into her bedroom stripping off the dress from the evening hanging on a hanger before getting into an old t-shirt of Booth's. She inhaled the warm familiar scent of Booth as she slide it over her head. She slipped into her bed and felt a warm arm wrap around her before a chaste kiss was pressed to her shoulder.

"Mmmhhh," sighed Brennan happily.

"How was the party?" Booth asked in his sleepily haze.

"The usual," replied Brennan disinterested in going into detail about the night. "Mingled with some important rich people who contribute to the Jeffersion, drank champagne and Angela got drunk and decided to photocopy her derriere in the photocopier of some office."

Booth chucked into her nape of her neck. "Sounds like fun."

Brennan rolled over and smirked at the site of a shirtless Booth the sheets only covering his lower half. She ran a hand up his chest before caressing his cheek with a smirk. "Why don't you go next time instead of me?"

"I'm not sure I could pass as you and I don't think I fancy wearing the dress and heels!" Booth laughed and Brennan smacked him playfully on the chest.

"You know we never got our date night the other night," sighed Brennan.

"I know with that case, most cases are hard but when they involve children you just can't describe how hard it is." Booth admitted to Brennan who was lightly caressing his arm. "It must have been particularly hard on you, you could relate to the kids."

"Yeah," whispered Brennan as she gazed at a particular spot behind Booth's hand blinking trying to keep the tears at bay. She felt Booth's hand stroke her hair softly, it was comforting to know that he was there. She forced a smile as looked back at him focusing on what she had now and not to dwell on the past.

"I'm just so glad it is over. I am never going to complain about case less again," declared Booth with confidence.

"Just give it till the end of the week," smirked Brennan.

"Haha, very funny". Booth reached over and moved Brennan onto her back who giggled before his lips were forcefully on hers.


End file.
